Beach Blanket Bonzo
Beach Blanket Bonzo is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon tries to impress a girl at the beach, and Garfield doesn't understand how anyone could go crazy over a pretty face until he falls in love with a female cat. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Garfield takes ice-cream from a man bathing in the sea, by dressing himself as a shark and scaring off the previous owner of the ice-cream. After emerging from the water, a little girl bothers Garfield by asking him to play with her. Garfield denies, which makes the child upset. While Jon is throwing a ball for Odie to fetch, Garfield digs under the sand to steal the food basket. Jon has been charmed by a woman named Tiffany, which makes stealing the basket easier. Having taken the basket, Garfield puts Jon's blanket on a prepared block of sand and disappears. Jon seems to have forgotten about the food, while Odie accidentally raises the blanket, making the sand block collapse. Meanwhile, Garfield is enjoying his latest loot and wondering, how can men go crazy over pretty-looking women. Surprisingly, he experiences that feeling after spotting a female cat named Lola, who has caught his sight. Garfield's dream about kissing Lola in the meadow is disturbed by the same little girl, who asks him to play with her. The first attempt at meeting Lola is interrupted by the appearance of Bonzo, who forces Garfield to leave the female in quite brutish way. A discouraged Garfield notices, how Jon manages to get the attention of Tiffany, despite it being an accident with a crab rather than Jon's dancing skills, which made the woman interested in Garfield's owner. Having his morale built up, Garfield decides to keep on developing his relationship with Lola. She appreciates the bunch of seaweed Garfield gives her in lieu of flowers, which annoys Bonzo so much that he throws Garfield away and tears the gift with his bare paws. An attempt to stop Bonzo only makes the issue worse, since Lola's partner is ready to harm Garfield and only the presence of the little girl saves Garfield from pounding - having agreed to play with the girl, Garfield tries to escape and he succeeds, when Bonzo has load of sand dropped on himself. Garfield is about to kiss Lola, when Jon calls him for lasagna. Memory of beloved meal makes Garfield abandon his new wannabe-girlfriend and take the food basket from Tiffany. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon *Tiffany *Lola *Bonzo Minor Characters *Odie *Little Girl *Man (voiced by Thom Huge) *Woman Trivia *The pack of lasagna in Garfield's dream has legs similar to Lola's. Cultural References *The way Garfield digs through the sand to steal Jon's basket is similar to the way Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes tends to travel underground. Goofs *In the scene where Garfield gives Lola seaweed in lieu of flowers, Lola lacks her purple eye shadow while winking. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends